


【ジャクレオ】论有个一点也不让人省心的双亲是什么感觉

by Yue_Xia_Feng



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yue_Xia_Feng/pseuds/Yue_Xia_Feng
Summary: #别问，问就是被屏蔽了##ABO设定##自设贼多，等着官方打脸系列##是Alpha Jack x Omega Leona请注意##很沙雕，基本是长子迫害文##很ooc对不起##以狼狮家的长子视角来写的文，雷生子的请别进，看过预警继续被雷到不关我事##因为不知道狼狮混种到底是什么样子的所以设定上孩子的种族是双方中随机抽取的，请注意##写着写着发现好像有点骨科味所以特意来预警一下（但是其实是因为长子是妹控的关系我其实真的没忘骨科那边写的）##这篇是孩子们都还小的时候的故事之后会写他们长大点后的故事##时间线非常跳跃dbq#
Relationships: ジャクレオ
Kudos: 1





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> #别问，问就是被屏蔽了#  
> #ABO设定##自设贼多，等着官方打脸系列##是Alpha Jack x Omega Leona请注意##很沙雕，基本是长子迫害文##很ooc对不起#
> 
> #以狼狮家的长子视角来写的文，雷生子的请别进，看过预警继续被雷到不关我事#  
> #因为不知道狼狮混种到底是什么样子的所以设定上孩子的种族是双方中随机抽取的，请注意#  
> #写着写着发现好像有点骨科味所以特意来预警一下（但是其实是因为长子是妹控的关系我其实真的没忘骨科那边写的）#  
> #这篇是孩子们都还小的时候的故事之后会写他们长大点后的故事#  
> #时间线非常跳跃dbq#

【0】  
作为晚霞草原王族的一份子，国王弟弟—二王子的儿子，其他人想象我的生活总是围绕着金钱，权威，舒适，不食人间烟火这几个关键词。

然而他们并不知道，我作为我双亲的长子，生活究竟有多么的无奈。

没错，我的双亲，是一对很麻烦的家伙们。

【1】  
从很小的年纪开始，我就知道我的父亲——晚霞草原的二王子，Leona Kingscholar并不是个一般的父亲。

你见过在除了喂奶的时候以外都把孩子扔给自己的亲信或者另一半，自己却安安稳稳地开始睡觉的父亲吗？

除此之外你还看过以坑自己的孩子为乐，就算坑孩子坑到孩子哭了也不见悔改，甚至还说下次还会再犯的父亲吗？

反正多亏这些，我非常地早熟，甚至在Ruggie叔叔—也就是我父亲的亲信—的熏陶下学会了一系列的持家技能。

不过值得庆幸的是我父亲的另一半——也就是我爸，Jack Howl，则是比他靠谱了不少。

最起码我被我父亲给弄哭的时候都是他和Ruggie叔叔一起哄我的。

不过他也有令人头疼的地方就是了。

比如家里每次弄点有葱的料理都会开启一场攻防战，再之后就是一场主题为【葱料理到底应不应该出现在餐桌上】的辩论赛。

累都快被累死了，真的。

【2】  
不过不得不说，我父亲和爸爸的关系是真的很好。

平常我从主卧室经过的时候经常都会看到他们一个在书桌前批文件另一个在沙发上看书，或者两个人在床上互相靠着睡午觉的画面。

但是有一点很不好就是，他俩太纵欲过度了，随随便便一点什么事就干柴遇烈火，直接烧得噼里啪啦响的。

我还记得我小时候有天晚上因为实在是睡不着所以抛下了作为男子汉的尊严，抱着被子和枕头就想跑去主卧室跟我的父亲和爸爸一起睡。

然而还没等我跑近主卧室，我灵敏的耳朵立刻就听到了一阵非常不和谐的声响。

于是早熟的我木着脸跑回了我的房间，并且决定再也不放下身为男子汉的尊严想要跑去和双亲睡了。

不过在我妹跟我一起睡的那段时间里也曾经有过她睡不着吵着要去找父亲和爸爸的时候。

当时我带着抱着枕头和被子的妹妹往主卧室走的时候也依旧遇上了这种情况。

我当机立断地捂上了我妹的耳朵，带着她转回头走上了回房的道路，并且为了哄她睡觉给她念完了大半本的刀疤王自传。

除了这些以外，他俩亲热起来还非常不看场合。

噢不对，这点应该要特指我父亲。

有时批文件批得烦了之后他就会叫来平常都会和他待在一个房间里的爸爸然后拉下他一把亲上去。

美名其曰，充电。

而他俩充着充着通常都会不自觉地开始冲往少儿不宜的道路，早已习以为常的我则会非常平淡地收起请教爸爸的课题，走出房间，在说了一句“如果你们要生请努力生个妹妹，谢谢。”后体贴地带上门。

这种情况就算在我妹出生后也没消停过，于是在我妹出生之后他俩开始的时候都会形成我木着脸让我妹捂上眼睛，我捂住她的耳朵带着她离开现场的情况。

而在我妹出生之后我出门前会说的台词就变成了“请记得做好防护措施。”这句。

毕竟我不太想我的妹妹失宠，她永远是最受宠的就好了。

【3】  
既然上面提到了我妹妹，那就不得不说说我们两个的长相了。

我的话基本上是随了我爸，不管是银色的头发或者狼族特征都是我爸遗传给我的，从远看我大致上就是我爸的翻版，唯一一点和我爸不同的大概就是我眼睛的眸色是遗传自我父亲了。

说实在的，我有时都会想我父亲那么喜欢坑我的原因是不是因为我长得像爸。

我妹的话则是基本都遗传到了我父亲，无论是漂亮的有些卷曲的深棕色秀发，或者可以称得上是美人的相貌都漂亮地遗传到了，而且种族也是完美地遗传到了我父亲，是个狮子族，就算她的眼睛并没有遗传到父亲而是遗传到了爸爸也没什么影响，她的眼睛甚至还可以说是个吸睛点。

也因此我爸和我父亲都会更偏袒我妹妹。

虽然我父亲是因为她是女生，而我爸则是因为她遗传了父亲所以不自觉地更宠她就是了。

除了他们两个之外，很疼我妹妹的还有大舅和Cheka哥。

这两个人在看到我妹之后就一直对她爱不释手，基本上很长一段时间都会看到翘班的现任国王和翘课的未来国王围在我妹的婴儿床边逗她玩。

然后每次把我妹给逗哭的时候都会被我父亲护崽似的给轰出去，完全无例外。

后面Ruggie叔叔跟我说，我父亲当时护我护得更紧实，除了他和我爸他都不放其他人进我婴儿房的，也不知道是不是因为是第一胎的关系。

不过对于这段话我大致上抱持着怀疑的态度，毕竟对比一下现在这反差实在是有点大。

其实之前在我妹出生的时候Ruggie叔叔还担心过我会不会心里不平衡，毕竟谁都比较宠爱我的妹妹。

我个人是没什么感觉的，毕竟我妹妹漂亮可爱又懂事是真的。

我有个这么好的妹妹我开心都来不及呢，怎么会有时间嫉妒。

【4】  
关于我家双亲，其实还有一个地方可以看得出我父亲对我爸还有对我们的态度差别。

那就是下棋。

总所周知，我父亲的一个爱好就是下棋。

他是那种兴致一来，不管有没有人跟他一起下他自己也能和自己下着玩一段时间的人。

小时候的我就是因为好奇想和他玩玩看才开启了我和下棋这个桌游的孽缘之路。

就算是面对小时候的我，我父亲下棋依旧是丝毫没有放水的，就算把我打得满盘皆输，哭到撕心裂肺也没改过。

甚至还会在我哭的时候笑着给我落井下石，说：“男子汉居然这么容易就哭了吗？嗯？”

而成功遗传到我爸的倔性子的我往往都会被他的这句嘲讽逼得努力收起眼泪，一边吸着鼻子一边用哭腔跟我父亲说“再来一局…”

也多亏如此我的棋艺基本上可以说是突飞猛进，有时和Cheka哥或者大舅下棋也能下得平分秋色，甚至胜率还比他俩高。

除了和我以外，我父亲也会和我爸下棋。

因为他们两当时下得有来有往的，于是出于想要观摩学习技术的心态我就走过去看了看。

然后就发现他俩下得有来有回纯粹是因为我父亲适当地放了水。

我当场无语，并且感觉自己亮得宛如晚霞草原最热夏天的那颗太阳。

我父亲跟我还有其他人下棋的时候都没放水放到这样，就连我妹他也只是勉勉强强放了一点水。

算了，这可能就是老夫老妻的相处方式吧。

【5】  
由于我父亲的特殊身份以及他的性格关系，往往都会有一些害怕我父亲的仆从在我们背后碎嘴。

我自己也曾经遇到过几次，不过我都没怎么在意。

毕竟任谁看了Cheka哥整天被一堆的军事课礼仪课什么的国王修炼课程给压得累死累活的样子，都不会再对王位有什么欲望。

但是我妹第一次听到的时候，性子直的她直接就冲上去找那些仆从理论了。

后来还是因为Cheka哥刚巧从那里经过圆了场才解决的。

当时我妹被Cheka哥带回来，一看到我爸和父亲的时候眼泪就直接啪嗒啪嗒地掉了下来。

她当时一边委屈巴巴地哭一边说：“父亲明明不会那么做，他们凭什么那么说父亲！”

而我父亲则是沉默了一下，阻止我，我爸还有Cheka哥上前想要哄我妹的举动后就自己亲自上去把我妹妹抱起来哄了。

反正我从没见过我父亲动作这么轻柔地哄人就是了。

在这之后我妹和我说，她没再看到那些被她冲上去理论的仆从了，而且新调过来的也都是一些很温柔很明事理的大哥哥大姐姐们。

我想，这可能就是我父亲独特的温柔吧。

【6】  
我本身是个没什么脾气的人，这点基本上是大家的共同认知。

说真的，我要是有什么脾气的话，我估计早就会被我父亲给气得夭折了。

所以在我妹妹还没出生的时候，不管我父亲怎么坑我，我都没认真生气过，顶多就是偷偷地在他的文件上涂鸦了几笔泄愤而已。

当然，我有挑那些没那么重要的文件涂鸦，不然我大概会被我父亲和我爸双管齐下一起训。

我第一次认真生起气来还是因为我妹。

当时我妹也还没多大，仍旧处于需要靠母乳滋补的幼儿期。

因为我爸和我父亲都因为王宫里的事而忙得要死以及我已经被我双亲迫害得早早就学会了独立自主的关系，我妹很长时间都是交给我来顾的。

当然，Ruggie叔叔也会一起和我一起顾就是了。

那时候我会生气完全是因为我双亲纵欲过度的关系。

平常他们怎么纵欲过度都基本上和我没什么关系，我也管不着。

但是那次他们胡闹得连我妹的母乳都没了，这问题就很大了。

于是那天我非常大逆不道得对我双亲发了次脾气。

不过虽然说是生气，但是我也没大喊大叫什么的，只是幽幽地，以一种能让人头皮发麻的眼神盯着我双亲不说话。

以Ruggie叔叔的话来说就是当时房间里的气压都低下了几度的样子，他说大概也只有这种时候我才会像我父亲了吧。

本来就已经很愧疚了的爸爸在我的眼神下逐渐低下头来，耳朵也不自觉地垂了下来。

而我父亲虽然一副适应良好的样子，但是耳朵还是很警惕地竖了起来。

抱着【就算我以前有时也没有母乳喝也没关系，但是我妹没有母乳喝那就不行】的观念，我反过来对我父亲和我爸训斥了几句。

训斥完了之后我爸认真地对我道了一次歉，并且表示他们以后会节制点的。

而我父亲则是咂了一下舌，说了我一句“人小鬼大。”，但是在这之后他也开始有注意度了。

起码在这件事后，我妹没母乳喝的事一直到她断奶也没再发生过了，真是可喜可贺。

【7】  
虽然我爸是入赘到我父亲家的，不过我们在假期的时候偶尔还是会跟着我爸回他家乡玩一趟。

这种时候通常就会只有我家四个人过去了，毕竟我爸家是普通平民家族来着。

Cheka哥其实曾经表示过他想跟我们一起去辉石之国玩，不过都被我父亲以【你跟着的话绝对会有仆从和护卫跟着】这个理由给怼了回去。

我们一家四口每次去到我爸的老家都会被以奶奶为首的亲戚盛情款待。

因为我们回去的时候大多都是冬季，所以我父亲总是有些没精神的样子，但是面对奶奶他们他还是回提起精神好好应付。

不过我爸通常都会帮忙我父亲应对这些，并且会在差不多的时候就止住话头让我父亲回房休息。

对于这些，奶奶他们都表示出了十足的包容。

而他们在知道我父亲和妹妹都有些畏寒之后每次都会在我们来之前就先把房间的暖炉给点起来，好让我们到的时候就有个暖烘烘的房间可以住了。

所以我和我妹也挺亲近我爸那边的亲戚的。

去我爸家乡的时候的行程大多都是去滑雪啊，去商店街逛逛看看什么的。

滑雪的话通常我父亲都不会跟，他更倾向于窝在房间里看书睡午觉什么的，所以滑雪基本上都是我爸还有他的兄弟姐妹们带我和我妹妹去的。

虽然很怕冷，但是我妹还是很喜欢雪的，所以每次到滑雪场都会看到全身包得严严实实的，活像个小团子的妹妹在雪地里玩疯，最后沾了满身的白雪的画面。

而我则是和我爸一样，对滑雪情有独钟，和爸爸还有叔叔们比赛滑雪也是常有的事。

通常我们玩完的时候都已经傍晚了。

这时候往往我都会背着玩累了的妹妹和我爸还有叔叔他们一起回家，而我父亲在我们回来的时候会出来靠在我们房间的门框上和我们说欢迎回来。

晚上基本上就是我们休息的时间了。

这种时候迫于我父亲和我妹妹的压力与期待，我爸都会用他的独有魔法变成一只看着就很温暖的大狼让我们靠在上面。

而他那有大又毛茸茸的尾巴总会在我们靠在他身上后就盖到我们身上。

我父亲往往就会在这个时候闭上眼睛小憩，或者看着我和妹妹一块翻书，偶尔在我们问问题的时候稍微解答一下。

在我妹妹开始困得点头的时候我父亲就会打着哈欠抱起妹妹转移阵地，而我爸就会趁着这个时候变回人型和我收拾一下书本就也一起爬上床睡了。

然而快乐的时间总是短暂的。

到了要回晚霞草原的那天，我妹妹总是会抱着奶奶，吵着说不想回去。

不管我和我爸还有奶奶怎么哄都起不了作用。

每次还是我父亲搞定她的。

大概也只有这种时候才能看得出我父亲的话术功底了吧。

……不，倒不如说是把人忽悠得按照他的想法跑才对。

简简单单的几句“不回去的话就看不到Cheka了。”“舅母的甜点饼干也会被你哥一个人吃完哦。”“还有我们回去了之后会到明年或者后年才再来，期间完全不会看到我们也没关系吗？“所以还要留吗？”就能让我妹不甘不愿但是还是乖乖跟着我们走这点我还是挺佩服的。

不过下场就是连续几天被我妹摆脸色就是了。

虽然我感觉这对我父亲来说都没什么，他该怎么对我妹还是会怎么对我妹。

所以事情的最后往往都是我妹扭扭捏捏地跑去拉我父亲的衣角和他分享饼干和好为结尾。

【8】  
或许从上面就可以看得出来，比起我的双亲我更亲Ruggie叔叔一点。

也不是说完全不亲我父亲和我爸啦，但是毕竟我爸常常会因为自己的岗位而忙得要死，而我父亲则是放养式抚养法的拥护者，所以不知不觉我和Ruggie叔叔相处的时间就比我的双亲还多了。

不过也托福我常常都会从Ruggie叔叔嘴里听到很多关于我爸和我父亲以前的事。

比如我爸和我父亲是在我爸还是NRC二年级生的时候开始交往的，然后一路恋爱长跑了很长一段时间。

本来Ruggie叔叔还以为以我爸的性子他会在他毕业的那一年就跟我父亲求婚的，但是令Ruggie叔叔意外的是我爸当时绝口不提要求婚的事。

而更出乎Ruggie叔叔意外的是，我爸在毕业之后并没有选择回家乡发展，而是跑到了人生地不熟的晚霞草原去应聘守城兵了。

那段时间我爸和我父亲基本相当于谈着地下恋，只能偷偷地在Ruggie叔叔家稍微见个面什么的。

但是我爸一直都有努力地往上爬，后来甚至还越爬越高，爬到了现在他所处的皇家骑士团团长的位置上。

然后我爸就在那年跟我爹求婚了，还是在他的任命仪式上，当时可是让很多人都大吃一惊呢。

不过Ruggie叔叔倒是表示我父亲当时其实很淡定来着，他在那之前已经完全看出了我爸到底想在什么时候求婚，所以他甚至还在我爸求婚的时候嘲讽了我爸一句“我该说不愧是你的风格吗，保守呆板的小狗。”

不过结局还是他俩幸福快乐地结婚就是了，不然就不会有我和我妹了，也算是可喜可贺。

除了这些有时会让人感觉粉色泡泡在满天飞的事情以外，Ruggie叔叔有时也会偷偷告诉我关于我爸和我父亲两个人闹出的乌龙什么的。

比如说什么，因为我爸出于尊敬所以在上学时对Ruggie叔叔很热情的关系，所以还在单相思的我父亲就醋了这件事很久，那段时间一直在拼命地使唤Ruggie叔叔什么的，还有我爸在学校意外地受欢迎的关系，所以我父亲有时会用Magicshift对垒或者装作不经意地提点我爸的功课几句让我爸把注意力转回他那边。

还有就是我爸因为独占欲强的关系往往都会在我父亲身上留下很多印记，而且每次都要花好几天才消下去，所以就导致每次去叫我父亲起床的Ruggie叔叔都会感到很尴尬什么的。

听完之后我只能佩服不愧是他俩然后进而与Ruggie叔叔搭建了更深层的革命友谊。

毕竟我俩都是被这对老夫老妻给折腾得死去活来的苦劳人。

【9】  
身为王族，总是会有遇上一两件危险的事的。

值得庆幸的是，到我长大为止这样的危险事件也只发生过一次。

那时候的我12岁，而我妹则是7岁。

那次事件可以说是预谋已久的谋反事件。

因为我们雇佣的仆从里不知道什么时候被他们暗埋了内鬼，这也就导致他们对于王宫里的情报基本了如指掌，因此他们顺着暗道摸进王宫后第一件做的事就是趁着我们家的大人们还在王座之间开会的时候冲到我和我妹所在的房间，劫持我俩当人质。

他们甚至还深知我妹是王室成员里大多人的软肋，所以一闯进我们房间来的第一件事就是抓住我妹，而这也间接地封死了我反抗的选择。

之后我们就作为人质，被一起带到了王座之间去。

当我和我妹被抓着进去的时候，我都能清楚地感觉到王座之间的气压变低了好几度。

我爸在看到我们两个的时候，喉咙里的低吼根本就压不住，甚至就连他的大尾巴也炸了起来。

虽然相较于我爸，我父亲更为冷静一些，但是他眼里的杀气和狠戾只要有点眼色的人都看得出来。

这群人的目的存粹就是想推翻现在的王室，自己称王。

因此他们想要借着我跟我妹这两个人质来逼我大舅退位，并且把王权交给他们。

简单得不能再简单的野心，但是因为潜伏已久以及信息充足的关系，大半的计划都按着他们的理想发展了。

王权我大舅当然是不愿意交给这一群歹人的，但是碍于我们两个的关系，皇家骑士团也不敢轻举妄动，因此情况一度陷入僵局。

而在双方僵持不下的时候，反叛军那方的人群里突然发生了异样。

只见一个反叛军的人突然一脸惊恐拿起刀开始攻击自己的同伴们。

那位反叛军当时大喊着的话是“我、我控制不住我的身体了！！”

熟知我父亲身边的人的我立刻就知道了，那是Ruggie叔叔的独有魔法。

于是我当机立断地一口咬在了抵在我喉咙上控制住我的手臂。

而一直都在注意我的妹妹也有样学样地狠狠地咬了一口同样抵在她喉咙上的手臂。

趁着那两个人吃痛而松了力道的时候，我和我妹立刻就挣脱了出来然后一起奔往对面我父亲那边。

与此同时我爸和我父亲也默契地往反叛军的方向扔了几发魔法弹，牵制住了他们。

在那之后就是一场混战。

因为我们两个都跑了，皇家骑士团自然就没了顾及，立刻就冲了上去开打。

本身就没接受过正统训练的反叛军自然很快就被打得溃不成军。

反叛军被镇压下来也只是时间的问题。

当事态逐渐被皇家骑士团镇住的时候，反叛军的首领出于愤恨以及想拉着多一个人一起下地狱的想法而用尽了他仅剩的魔力，打出了一发炎弹。

而那个炎弹的目标就是我和我妹。

虽然在察觉到了他的目的之后早已化成狼型的我爸以他最快的速度扑向那个反叛军首领，但是那发炎弹还是在反叛军首领被压倒前发射了出去。

眼见着那发炎弹快速地往我们飞过来，早就和我妹合流的我当机立断就把我妹大力地把旁边一推，推出了会被炎弹打中的范围。

在做完这个举动之后，炎弹也早已来到了我没办法躲开的距离。

我当时是真的做好了被这枚炎弹给烧死的准备了的。

但是就在这千钧一发之际，我父亲赶上了。

他一瞬间就出现在了我身边并且一把把我推到了他身后，说了一句“躲好”后就张开了好几层的屏障。

而那枚炎弹就这样打中了他的屏障，但是并没有像普通的炎弹在打中东西的时候立刻散去，而是继续地往前冲，因此随着几声清脆的破裂声，他之前设好的屏障就被打碎了一半。

我当时完全能清楚地感觉到那发炎弹所散发的热气，我父亲咂了下舌然后再补上了几层屏障。

于此同时，我开始注意到了炎弹底下张开的几个小小的魔法阵。

那些小小的魔法阵出现的时间不长，但是在消失之后就会在另一个地方补上另一个同样的魔法阵。

在这些魔法阵重复了一会消失又补上的情况后我就注意到了炎弹的方向好像在慢慢地改变着。

于是我立刻就明白了，是父亲在改变着炎弹的轨道。

这时候的我才对我父亲到底有多强这件事有了更加强烈的认知。

这种要一边耗心思补上屏障一边精细地操作更改炎弹轨道的事情并不是一般人能办得到的，这些对专注力以及思考速度是有着非常高的要求的。

最后那枚炎弹真的成功地被我父亲给改变了轨道，弹向了上方，打破了天窗冲了出去然后炸掉了。

在天窗被打破的时候我父亲甚至还转过来护住了我避免我被玻璃扎到。

等玻璃全都掉完后我父亲立刻就倒在了我身上。

于此同时我爸和我妹也赶了过来。

在看到父亲倒下后，就算被劫持时怕成飞机耳也没哭的妹妹眼泪立刻就掉了下来。

被我和我爸扶着的父亲一看到我妹哭了之后就伸手捏了捏她的脸颊，说了一句“哭什么，我又没死。”

事情就这样慢慢尘埃落定了下来。

【10】  
后来经过赶过来的医生的诊断，我父亲虽然只是身体上有一些玻璃划过的小伤以及力竭，但是因为魔力使用得有些太过度的关系所以他现在基本上处于blot容量的界限点，只要再催动一点小小的魔力就有可能陷入overblot状态，因此最近他都需要好好修养，不可以随便动用魔力。

我这个差点被杀掉的家伙反倒没什么事，顶多就是有一点小擦伤而已。

在听到诊断结果之后我爸就果断地公主抱起了我父亲，并且在征得了大舅的许可后就抱着我父亲回了房间休息。

在那之后有大概几个星期的时间我父亲都是被我大舅勒令休息不可以工作什么的。

而我爸和我妹则是开启了过保护模式，我父亲想去哪里他们都会跟着去，想拿什么他们都会先去帮我父亲拿过来，总之就是能粘着就粘着，连我爸都特地请了假照顾我父亲。

虽然最后还是被我父亲给赶回岗位上就是了。

不过我也没资格说他们两个过保护了，毕竟事情刚发生之后的那几天我也有点神经质，我父亲做点什么我都会下意识地确认一下安全不安全。

大功臣Ruggie叔叔则是被大舅大力地奖赏了一番，这也就导致他在那件事之后的几天都是笑眯眯的，做什么都是步调轻快的，听说他家和附近的邻居都因为这份奖赏生活质量变好了很多。

与之相反的便是那个反叛军首领了。

毕竟动了狼和狮子的孩子还企图杀死他们再加上妄图谋反这几点都已经够他吃一壶的了，根本不可能简单地死掉。

更别提我父亲还是很记仇的人。

王宫里被反叛军安插的内鬼则是由我爸还有Cheka哥他们一一找出，判了罪，扔进了监狱里。他们也根据那些家伙们被逼供时说出的信息将王宫里的守备弱点进行了更改和强化。

这事就这样被画上了句点。  
——————To be continue——————


	2. （下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #预警基本和前篇一样##请先看了前篇再来看这个##这次双亲狼狮的出现可能会少一点##ooc一样有##自设依旧爆多，这次甚至还出现了魔改，所以真的不要较真#
> 
> #有监督生出现#

【11】  
时光飞逝，一转眼我就来到了16岁。

在这一年我陆续收到了两个名校——Night Raven College（NRC）以及Royal Sword Academy（RSA）的录取通知书。

我刚收到RSA的录取通知书的时候，作为RSA毕业生的Cheka哥开心了好一阵子。

而我父亲和Ruggie叔叔则是在看到了RSA的录取通知书后露出了一脸嫌弃的表情，Ruggie叔叔甚至还说了一句“呜啊，居然就连录取通知书都散发着一股小少爷臭。”

虽然我父亲是真的很嫌弃RSA，但是他并没有干涉我选择的打算。

于是看出了我父亲的态度的Cheka哥在那一阵子天天过来找我说RSA的优点什么的，致力想让我成为他的学弟。

当然，他并没有说什么NRC的坏话，不然他早就被我父亲给扔出去了。

虽然有时他的无心之言真的会踩到我家那群NRC毕业生的痛脚就是了，比如那个在magicshift比赛上连赢NRC九十九年的事之类的。

不过也托他那一阵的强烈安利，我真的在RSA和NRC之间摇摆不定了一段时间。

最后还是我妹说了一句NRC是她的梦想学校之后我才决定了下来。

于是我在决定好了的那一瞬间就撕掉了RSA的录取通知书。

得知这一事件的Cheka哥立刻就放下了他手里的课业跑到我这里来了。

他一边摇晃着我一边控诉我为什么把RSA的录取通知书给撕了，不是约好了要去RSA当他学弟了吗云云。

对于这些带着血泪的控诉，我只是无比淡定地表示了一句“因为我妹喜欢NRC，还有我没有跟Cheka哥你约好一定会去RSA。”

知道了我决定的父亲则是笑了一声，心情看起来明媚了很多，而Ruggie叔叔则是在那一天做了大餐庆祝。

我爸呢，则是表面上看着没什么反应只是说了一句“噢。”，但是尾巴却甩得飞快，表现出了他心里的雀跃。

真是不坦率呢。

【12】  
最后我要搭上NRC送来的马车的时候，Cheka哥还是含着泪给我过来送行了。

除开Cheka哥一脸沮丧的样子以外，其他给我送行的人大多都是带着笑容的。

我妹一直在给我碎碎叨叨说要给家里多写信然后分享很多在学校的趣事给她什么的。

我爸则是揉了揉我的头然后让我好好照顾自己。

而画风最与众不同的就是我父亲了。

他当下就立刻给我设立了一个目标：【成为寮长】

“没有成为寮长的话就别说是我儿子了。”这是我父亲的原话。

在一旁的Ruggie叔叔则是吐槽了一句“在这种日子和孩子说这些……真不愧是Leonaさん啊。”

没事的，Ruggie叔叔，我已经习惯了。

在这之后我就离开了我的家乡，前往了NRC学院。

之后的流程基本上和以前我双亲还有Ruggie叔叔说的没什么两样，唯一差别比较大的地方大概就是学院里除了男生以外也多了很多女生吧。

会有女生的原因完全是因为NRC从男校改成了男女混校。

这更改也大概就几年前的事情，听说好像是因为RSA先转变成了男女混校，而作为多年对家的NRC才不甘于落后，也改成了男女混校。

不过也多亏了这样子，我妹妹才有了可以入学的机会。

入学式也依旧是老样子，严肃庄严，甚至还可以说有些死气沉沉的。

轮到我被分寮的时候才有了些许的人气。

原因则是我的姓氏。

在我报出自己的名字的时候立刻就有耳朵灵敏，出身于晚霞草原的学生们开始窃窃私语。

“是王族吗？”“王子居然来NRC了吗…！”“这个年纪的王子只有那位了吧…”诸如此类的话传进我的耳朵里。

因为我们一家很少出现在大众面前，所以这种作为话题中心的感觉对我而言还是挺稀奇的。

不过感觉并不赖就是了。

分寮的结果就是我被分进了Savanaclaw寮，也就是Ruggie叔叔还有我双亲曾经呆过的寮。

入队之前我瞥了一眼站在队伍前端的寮长，毫无疑问是个浑身都是肌肉的大块头。

就是不知道实力究竟如何了。

于是在接下来的时间里我都在脑子里盘算着要怎么获得有关于寮长的信息了。

【13】  
在开学之后的几个星期内，我就深刻地意识到了，我们的现寮长就是个渣滓。

除了成绩烂到家以外，品行也不怎么好，骚扰女生，霸凌以及以保护费为名抢钱完全是家常便饭。

连带着整个寮的风气都变得糟糕了起来，毕竟上梁不正，下梁怎么会不歪呢。

而且根据我的观察，Savanaclaw寮的风评估计是全7寮里的最烂的一个。

虽然我没有我爸的那种正派思想，但是说实在自己的寮变成了一滩烂泥我的心情也不会好到哪里去。

我父亲要是知道自己曾经掌管的寮变成了这个样子，怕不是会亲手把寮长之位给夺了过来再回炉重造一遍。

虽然很想尽快挑战寮长把寮长之位夺过来把这些烂东西给收拾了，但是我收集的信息还是不足。

尤其是我寮长的独有魔法，这个我是真的找不到渠道知道。

寮里的二年级生和三年级生就像是和寮长说好了一样，对寮长的独有魔法只字不提，估计是为了避免寮长被推翻进而避免他们能随心所欲的日子消失不见的关系吧。

其他寮的人一看到我的臂章之后都闪得远远的，明显是不想和我们寮扯上关系。

就在我苦恼要怎么获取信息的时候，一个免费的情报源就主动接近了我。

那就是监督生。

对于这号人物其实我有听我双亲和Ruggie叔叔提过，他是个来自异世界的家伙，和我爸属于同一届的学生，在毕业后因为依旧找不到回去的办法所以就成为了NRC的编外人员，身边一直有只看起来像是狸猫的怪兽。

那只狸猫我倒是有在学院里看到过，不过不是在随意巡逻就是在接受学生的贿赂，非常不正经。

抱持着【宠物随主】的观念我也一直都没去找那位监督生，不过让我没想到的是他却主动过来找我了。

当时我正好因为要准备上炼金术课的一些植物材料而跑到了植物园，而他也刚好在植物园里照顾他养的一些花草。

他刚看到我的时候晃神了一下，随后就笑着问我是不是Jack的孩子。

之后他就提出了让我放学的时候到破烂寮做做客的提议。

“因为太久没听到前辈们还有Jack的事情了，所以有点想听听他们的近况如何呢。”他当时坦率地和我坦白道。

而本身就不讨厌直接了当的人的我也就答应了他的邀约。

【14】  
不得不说，监督生真的是颇为神奇的人。

他不会跟你说些弯弯绕绕的话，反而会非常的直接，虽然性格有些软但是并不是完全的好拿捏，于此同时他也不是一个完全的好人。

就比如说在我说出我想知道Savanaclaw现任寮长的独有魔法和弱点是什么的时候，他就直接地表示说他知道这些讯息，并且愿意在我跟他说说我双亲和Ruggie叔叔的近况后作为交换告诉我。

“我也大概想得出Leona前辈会给你提出什么难题啦，更何况我对Savanaclaw的现任寮长没什么好感，倒不如说他常常给我添了很多麻烦呢，你帮我解决的话那就帮大忙了。”他当时是这样笑眯眯地和我说的。

我只能说真不愧是在NRC里浸染了好几年的人吗，借刀杀人借得毫不犹豫的。

不过也多亏了他的情报，才让我准备好了对付寮长的独有魔法的对策，进而在收取到这个情报的下一个星期挑战了寮长并获得了胜利。

这便是我与监督生搭上线的契机了。

【15】  
与监督生做成朋友后，我有时空闲的时候就会跑到他那儿找他聊天什么的。

而活得活似个孤独老人的监督生每次看到我来都会很开心，然后就会准备零食和饮料给我。

从监督生那里我也听说了很多关于我双亲以前的事情。

比如说我爸和我父亲刚交往时候的事。

当时我爸和我父亲交往的事情被发现的时候是引起了挺大的骚动的。

主要的原因就是我父亲是个Omega这件事。

因为我父亲的性格还有平时的行径关系，学校里的大部分人都默认我父亲是个凶悍无比的Alpha来着，结果在我爸和我父亲交往后，那些学生们纷纷都闻到了我父亲身上信息素的味道的改变。

在闻到这个味道变化之后大多学生都觉得自己不好了。

【Leona前辈居然是个Omega？！！】这种标题的贴子反复地在学校论坛里刷屏，大多数人都觉得我父亲这样的人居然是个Omega这件事非常不可思议，就连监督生他本人知道的时候都吓了一跳。

“当时我还特地偷偷地跑去问Jack到底是不是这么一回事呢，啊哈哈。”监督生这样说道。

不过仔细想想都话也确实，如果是我单纯看我父亲的性格以及实力的话，我大概率也不会想到我父亲是个Omega。

除了这件事以外，监督生也和我说了我父亲当时Overblot暴走还有他留级留了好几年的事。

听过overblot暴走事件之后我这才理解到了为什么我爸会在当时的谋反事件后那么紧张我父亲，毕竟一般人经历过一次Overblot就已经很糟糕了，要是再经历多一次的话存活的机率可能会更低。

而留级这件事倒是给了我一点点小小的启发。

【16】  
当我踏上了18岁的年龄阶段的时候，我干了一件惊天大事。

我把我自己搞留级了。

当然，这是我有意为之的，毕竟我在那一整个学期内一直都在控分确保我跨不过升级的那道及格线，但是又不会让我显得成绩太差。

但是这件事并不在我爸的意料范围内。

于是在我那年的长假里，我就被我爸抓着训了一整个假期。

基本上从他知道这一件事开始他就已经写过一封长得要死的信给我了，而我看没几行就因为太过碎碎叨叨而扔进桌子的抽屉里生灰尘了。

而没收到我关于这件事的解释的我爸就在寒假里逮着我在那边训。

Ruggie叔叔很明显也没想到前几年一直都是优等生的我居然会在三年级的时候选择了留级，他当下就发出了“说到底果然是Leonaさん的孩子啊…”的感叹。

我父亲则是完全看出了我盘算着的打算，并且发出了一声嗤笑说了一句“这不也挺好的吗。”

然后在说出这句话的我父亲立刻就被我爸反驳了一句“一点也不好！”

我妹倒是像我父亲，有些隐隐约约猜出来我想做什么，但是又不太确定，所以她那个寒假就一直在尝试着从我这边套话。

不过我都没让她套成就是了。

然后进入到了下一年，我也用同样的把戏再次成功地留了级。

这次我爸已经差不多快怒成了修罗，于是在那次假期我爸一直企图抓住我来给来一场以【明年顺利升上四年级】为目标的补习。

我父亲和妹妹倒是在那次假期看着我被我爸追得到处乱串乐得不可开支，我父亲甚至还给我爸火上浇油，让我爸追我追得更起劲了。

最后我给我爸道了个歉，然后默默地在心里表示我明年还是会继续这么做的。

我就这样重复了留级的过程直到了我21岁的时候。

在经历了这么多次的留级之后，我爸也破罐子破摔了，表示了一句“随你喜欢吧。”之后就自个儿在那里生闷气了。

Ruggie叔叔在算了算我留级到底留了几年后就感叹了一句青出于蓝而胜于蓝。

毕竟我比我父亲当年还留级留多了一年。

而我父亲在这一年的时候总算给我下了最后通牒，说“要是你明年再留那就一辈子留在NRC算了。”

我撇了撇嘴，打消了我还想再留多一年陪我妹的想法。

对，没错，我留级留了那么多年全都是为了等我妹一起上NRC，然后把寮长的位置交给她。

当然，我并不会用指定寮长这种方式把这个位置让给她，会让寮生不信服的同时这也会伤到我妹的自尊心。

而我也相信我妹她不会选择等我用指定寮长的方式把寮长之位交给她的。

毕竟我俩好歹也是有身为王室的骄傲的。

【17】  
除了拿到录取通知书以外，其实16岁的时候也有一件非常重要的事情的。

那就是性别分化。

而今年就是我妹的分化时候。

通常在16岁生日之后大人们就会请专家来测验一下看看这个孩子大概率会分化成什么性别，进而提前做好性别分化的准备。

正巧我妹被测验的时候是我放假的时候，于是我有幸参与了这次测验的全程。

不得不说在我不在的这段时间里，我妹也有了很大的变化。

深棕色的长发在舅母的照料下变得非常柔顺且有光泽，脸也逐渐退去了婴儿肥，身体也渐渐长成了既修长又纤细的奥妙身材。

如果说以前我妹是以可爱和漂亮来形容的话，那她现在绝对是个充满异域风情的靓丽美人。

我敢肯定她以后会是个绝代佳人，而也不负我所料，她也确实在几年后成长为了既优秀又美丽的女性。

在经历了一系列的采样以及化验之后，我妹的性别检测结果很快就出炉了。

而上面是结果则是Omega。

听到这个结果后我们都沉默了一下。

因为我妹最想当的就是Alpha，而最不想当的就是Omega。

Omega这个性别对于她来说就是一种亵渎，

和我父亲一样，她非常讨厌逼迫与身不由己的感觉，也很讨厌本能引起的不确定性。

而且在之前她看到我分化成了Alpha后，也笑着和我说过她立志要努力锻炼自己让自己分化成Alpha。

我妹看了看结果后垂下眼想了想，最后语气淡淡地问出了一句“我可以割掉线体吗？”

听到这句话后也在现场的Cheka哥和大舅立刻就不淡定了。

毕竟割除线体就相当于把Omega非常重要的部位给除掉，去除一大堆的副作用以外这一手术也会大大地伤害到Omega的身体。

他们两个一脸紧张地围着我妹打转，嘴里一直说着劝阻的话以及割除线体的种种坏处，两个人一唱一和，场面在一眨眼间就变得非常吵闹。

我清楚地看到那位给出结果的专家微妙的表情了，顿时有一种不忍直视的感觉。

最后两位不太淡定的大人还是被舅母给揪住了后领训了一句才安分下来。

我爸虽然比较冷静，但是他的尾巴一直在不安地甩啊甩的。

全场最淡定的依旧是我父亲，他只是静静地看着我妹，没有说话。

在把专家送走后，我父亲便找我妹谈了话。

因为当时我父亲只允许我妹留在房间里，其余的人都被他赶了出去的关系，所以我至今为止都不知道我父亲到底和我妹谈了什么。

不过在谈完话之后，我妹看起来就精神了些，而且还更加努力地开始进修自己。

我想那大概是什么能让我妹重新燃起斗志的对话吧。

【18】  
而在检测性别之后随之到来的便是发放录取通知书的日子。

而我妹也不负众望地成功拿到了NRC的录取通知书，顺利地成为了我的学妹。

在这一年假期结束后的新生欢迎会我准备得特别用心，倒不如说这年的新生欢迎会可能是我最为用心的欢迎会了。

而在我的期待之下，新生入学的日子很快就到了。

流程这几年来都还是老样子，不过和以前不同的是我这次的心情十分地雀跃，雀跃到监督生都看出了我的期待。

“你真的很喜欢你的妹妹啊。”这是他那时候的感想。

毕竟我妹妹那么棒，怎么会有不喜欢她的人呢！

我当下就对监督生说出了这句话，然后就收到了监督生不忍直视的眼神。

和我入学那年一样，在我妹报上名字给那面镜子的时候也有人立刻就开始了窃窃私语，不过这次的内容变为了“和Savanaclaw寮长的姓氏一样…？”“诶，妹妹吗？”之类的东西。

作为一个在一年级就打败了前任寮长，夺取了寮长之位并且改变了Savanaclaw风气的人，我的名字基本上是所有的二年级生和三年级生都知道的。

我本来还有点担心我妹会在意这些目光的，结果在入学仪式结束后我问她有没有问题的时候她给了我个完美解答。

“不会啊，倒不如说我对我有一个这样的哥哥感到很自豪哦。”她语气轻快地说道，随后侧过头对我露出了一个狡黠的笑容，“更何况如果是觉得【我是那个寮长的妹妹】而不是纯粹地看着我的情况的话，只要我打赢哥哥成为寮长不就行了吗？”

听完这些话后，我内心充满了欣慰感。

不愧是我亲手带大的妹妹，从来都不会让我失望。

【19】  
我妹入学后没过几天我就把她带给监督生看并且互相介绍了一番。

监督生当时看到我妹的时候也露出了很怀念的表情说我妹还真像我父亲。

我妹只是礼貌性地点了点头，说了一句谢谢夸奖。

因为跟我父亲跟多了，我妹就学会了在面对外人的时候都是淡淡的，并不会展露出多大的情绪波动。

也因此她在之后的几年内都一直被人称为宛如高岭之花的美人，毕竟她如果没笑的话确实会给人很难接近的感觉。

趁着我妹在破旧寮里晃晃看看的时候，监督生悄悄地跟我说了一句“你妹可真好看啊，你就不担心会有很多追求者吗？”

我当时瞥了他一眼，“追求者就追求者呗，反正他们敢动我妹妹试试？不是我把他们打进医护室就是我妹先把他们埋进沙子里闷死。”

接着我警告性瞪了监督生一眼，“你也别想追我妹知道吗？你好歹也是和我爸同辈的。”

监督生当场就无语了，“不是，你也知道我岁数多大了，而且我也不想老牛吃嫩草啊。”

得到了监督生保证的我满意地点了点头，然后等我妹看完了破烂寮之后我就带着她回去了。

【20】  
学院的生活过得很充实快乐，也过得很快。

在那段期间里，我妹妹果不其然地向我挑战并夺得了寮长之位，成为NRC历史里极少数的女性寮长的成员之一。

对于输掉这件事我其实并没有太大的负担，毕竟我妹因为比我强而打赢我那是天经地义的事。

更何况她也确实凭借自己的智谋与实力打赢了我。

不过在我退下了寮长之位后，我接着就被我妹妹给提拔上了副寮长。

在之后的时间里我都是以副寮长的身份辅佐着我妹妹。

除了寮长事件以外还有Magicshift的寮对战。

不管经过了多少年，Savanaclaw在Magicshift比赛里的老对头依旧是Diasomnia。

Diasomnia的寮长是出身于荆棘之谷的二年级小姑娘，同时也是和我妹结过梁子的仇家。

所以我妹在准备Magicshift寮对抗赛这件事上特别上心，操练队伍操练得毫不含糊的，满满都是斗志。

第一年打的时候因为还是缺少了一点默契的关系被Diasomnia胜了过去，而我妹也遭到了Diasomnia寮长的阴阳怪气了一整年。

第二年的时候总算因为我妹出类拔萃的指挥以及队伍磨合够久的关系而险胜了Diasomnia寮，而我妹这也就有了把Diasomnia的寮长给怼到哭的美妙经历。

胜过了Diasomnia寮的那天我妹立刻就兴致勃勃地给老家写了一封关于这场比赛的信，而后来我们也收到了由几个大人分别写下的夸奖和称赞。

其中我妹看到后最开心的便是我父亲亲手写下，笔触张扬的“干得漂亮。”

那封信最后被她珍惜地收在了小匣子里，和其他来自老乡的信一起被好好地收藏起来了。

在这事的几个月后，我就毕业了。

毕业典礼我爸特意请了假和我父亲一起过来了，而与他们同行的也有Ruggie叔叔。

听我爸说Cheka哥本来也想来的，但是被我父亲无情地拒绝了，并且把Cheka哥扔回了他的礼仪课老师那里。

而在这次毕业典礼中，他们也见到了在现场帮忙的监督生并且叙了叙旧。

据我双亲和Ruggie叔叔的话来说，监督生从以前到现在都没怎么变过，简直就是童颜的代表。

结果就被监督生反吐槽了一句“明明最童颜的就是Lilia前辈吧。”

虽然不太清楚Lilia是谁，但是在说到这个人的时候我父亲啧了一声，想必是Diasomnia寮的某个大前辈吧。

名校的毕业典礼果不其然的举办得非常隆重，我跑完全程下来也去掉了半条命。

听Ruggie叔叔说他们以前的毕业典礼差不多也是这种阵容，都没怎么改变过，我父亲甚至还发出了“都过去了多少年了都还是老样子啊Crowly的品味。”这种光明正大地嫌弃学园长的发言。

在毕业典礼结束之后，我爸非常认真地对我说了一句“恭喜毕业。”，在旁边听到这话的Ruggie叔叔跟着笑嘻嘻地说了一句“恭喜毕业！欢迎回到苦劳人生活哦！”

我父亲则是罕见地抬起手揉了揉我的头，也说了一句“恭喜毕业，小崽子。”

之后我就回到了晚霞草原的王宫中。

【21】  
王宫和我假期结束后离开的时候没什么差别，唯一的差别可能就是Cheka哥交上了女朋友这件事吧。

Cheka哥的女朋友是个性格直率的大姐姐，名字叫Nara。

因为Cheka哥迟迟都没有找到伴侣，所以大舅和舅母就干脆给他配了一个看看处不处得来。

听说Cheka哥本来还很不乐意的，结果两个人一见面发现居然是认识的人。

按理来说他们两个应该都不认识对方才对，不过大舅他们问的时候两个人都绝口不提怎么认识的。

就算我去碰碰运气看能不能问出什么的时候他们两个也没说，甚至还相视一笑一下。

当时现场的粉色气泡氛围重到我还以为他们要当场对唱老歌【Can you feel the love tonight】。

我回到了王宫之后就马不停蹄地开始了成为未来国王辅佐官的必要课程。

不得不说，课程是真的很繁重，而且也比未来国王要学的东西更多些，也更严格些，毕竟辅佐官懂的东西必须要比国王多，这样才能帮国王让国家走上正确的道路。

因此挑灯夜战也是很经常的事情，所以我爸每次都会在看我熬得快昏过去的时候强压着我去睡觉，Ruggie叔叔也会适时地给我做一些补身体的食物。

我父亲则是有时会在三更半夜的时候过来看我一眼，有问题的话会一边打着哈欠一边随意地帮我解答，没问题的话看一眼之后他就会走回主卧继续去睡他的觉了。

但是有时在我熬不住趴在桌上睡着的时候，我早上起来总会发现我身上多了张毯子，而上面沾染着有些干涩灼喉的，宛如沙子般的信息素味道。

对我而言，那是温暖的味道。

【22】  
妹妹还是会在每隔几个星期的时候给家里寄一封信回来。

自从我回家之后念信的任务基本都会交给我，父亲他们就会一边做着自己的东西一边听。

每次我总要开始念的时候我都会看到我爸不自觉地把身体往我这里靠，我父亲则是会表现出一副不在意专注地批改着文件，但是耳朵却悄悄地竖了起来。

妹妹信里的内容大多是平时经历的趣事，比如说谁在化学课的时候不小心放错了材料引发爆炸结果被老师骂得狗血淋头，比如说今天又哪个学生喝了魔法药结果变成了奇奇怪怪的东西等等的事情。

偶尔也会提到我走后有一些Alpha鼓起勇气去追求她的事什么的，不过全都没追成。

这让我不由得在内心默默地祈祷我妹妹在我不在她身边的这段时间里不会被哪个臭男人给叼走了。

不过我也相信我妹的眼光，她绝对不会那么容易被别人给拱了。

不过在看到这种内容后，每次我一放下信我父亲就会抬起头瞥了我一眼说一句“脸别那么臭，不是没成吗。”

后面我曾经偷偷去问Ruggie叔叔我的脸真的有那么臭的时候Ruggie叔叔就回了一句“是啊，臭到好像要当场追过去把那些家伙给打进医院一样。”

好吧。

【23】  
很快的就到了我妹毕业的时候了。

这次Cheka哥总算想办法让我父亲妥协让他和我们一起去我妹的毕业典礼了。

整个旅途中Cheka哥总是显得兴致勃勃的，一直问“要到了吗？要到了吗？”，最后还是我父亲不耐烦地和他说“安静点。”之后他才略微安分了下来。

虽然在假期的时候也有见到，但是正式场合下，我妹还是和之前见过的时候有了很大的改变。

她柔软的深褐色卷发被盘成了整洁漂亮的盘发，脸上也画上了精致且恰当好处的妆容，举手投足之间都给人一种优雅的感觉。

让我不由得感叹，我的妹妹长大了呢。

当时我们到的时候她还在和同学彬彬有礼地交谈，但是在看到我们了之后她那双金色的眼眸立刻就亮了起来。

她礼貌却不容置否地终止了她与同学的谈话后就往我们这跑了过来。

她过来后立刻就给我爸和父亲一个大大的拥抱。

我爸非常配合地回抱了她，父亲则是没好气地嫌弃了一句“都多大了还像个小孩似的。”但是也伸出手抱了抱她。

抱了两位家长之后我妹才过来抱住了我。

温暖的体温以及她身上淡淡的玫瑰香味的信息素立刻就让我的心软成了一滩水，让我不由得露出了微笑。

等毕业典礼结束后，我就暂时和我双亲他们分开去找了监督生。

或许是因为今天之后我妹也要离开了所以他显得有些闷闷不乐的，但是在见到我的时候他还是勉强打起了精神。

我妹在学校的时候也没少受到他的照顾，所以我这个当哥的和他说一声谢谢也是应该的。

不过看他那么可怜的样子，我最后还是跟他交换了联络方式。

以前没换到纯粹是因为我俩基本天天在学校见面所以没什么必要，以及我毕业之后就被我双亲提溜着走了，他在毕业典礼的时候也忙到天昏地暗的关系。

在交换了联系方式之后他显然开心了很多，我本来还以为分离对他而言可能算是比较家常便饭的事了，但是看起来对他还是会有比较大的影响的样子。

问出口了之后监督生就撇了撇嘴回了一句“谁会习惯离别啊，而且会伤感也是没办法的好吗，毕竟你们都是我的朋友。”

在那一瞬间我感觉到了这家伙从内心深处隐藏着的孤独，这里的人来了又走，除了他身边的那只猫以外就没有其他长期陪伴着他的人了，有血缘关系且熟悉的人也在另一个世界。

……要不我在有时间的时候帮忙他找找回去的办法吧。

我暗暗在内心里下了决定。

【24】  
我妹回到王宫里后并没有像我一样选择成为一名臣子，而是选择成为了一名将军。

我爸，Ruggie叔叔还有Cheka哥一家对我妹的决定还挺惊讶的，不过熟知自家女儿的脾气性格像谁的父亲倒是老神在在的。

我本来还想阻止我妹这种想法的，但是被我父亲一眼刀给憋回去了。

最后我妹真的成为了王宫里一支军队的将军。

虽然那支军队里全都是女性，但是在听到公主想要领军的时候还是升起了不信任感，而在知道我妹还是个Omega之后就更加不服气了起来。

结果我妹直接让她们不服的人一个个上来和她比一场，并且把她们打得服气了。

不愧是我妹，够干脆。

自此以后，我妹就拥有了对她最忠心的军队，而她也在未来有效地指挥了这支军队给晚霞草原带来了无数的胜利。

【25】  
多年以后，大舅退位了。

早已结婚并成长为一个成熟稳重的男人的Cheka哥从大舅手里接过了王权，成为了一名贤王。

于此同时我也正式成为了Cheka哥的辅佐官，与他一起规划着王国的未来。

我父亲也在大舅退位后退出了政坛，开始专心养老。

我爸则是在岗位上坚持多了几年，后面也和前任的皇家骑士团团长一样，提拔了一位年轻正直的小伙子成为他的接班人然后就安心退休了。

我妹在这时候已经成了很有名的女将军了，非常受到民众们的欢迎，从战场上骑着马回到家乡的时候也总会有居民向她扔鲜花什么的。

而她也在军队里找到了和她相守一生的爱人。

那是一个有着灰银色长发，长相英气的狼族Alpha女性，而她也是我妹军队的副将军。

本来我们一家对她还有种审视的态度的，但是她在某件事之后向我们证明了她的心意，因此我们也就承认了她。

听说她就想在最近向我妹求婚，所以一直在独自筹备着必要的东西。

而我聪明的妹妹自然也看出了这位不善隐藏秘密的伴侣想做什么，也乐得自在地逗弄着她那单纯的爱人。

从上一代手中接过了主权的我们，正在编造出属于我们的未来。

———————End————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【后记】  
> 好家伙，我终于写完了
> 
> 相比起上一篇这一篇的点可能会比较散，甚至会有一种很少糖的感觉，实在是对不起（。）
> 
> 但是这下这篇也完结啦！！啪啪啪啪啪啪（鼓掌）
> 
> 后面可能会出这系列的番外什么的，但是可能会看内容斟酌打tag，所以如果想看番外的话可以偶尔过来看看tag或者我账号x
> 
> 番外可能会更注重于兄妹俩的事，欢迎喜欢这对兄妹的老师们持续关注（不要脸）
> 
> 然后就是补补一下Cheka和Nara的爱情故事了（？）毕竟我寻思之后应该也没有机会说到，所以不喜欢废话的老师们在这里就可以关了（关之前如果喜欢的话请给个心心，非常感谢！！！）
> 
> （其实也很短罢了（被打））  
> Cheka和Nara的认识基本上是在Cheka某天偷溜出城堡出去玩的时候发生的
> 
> 当时Cheka大概就是随便走走看看感受国家风情（bushi），结果就遇上了争吵
> 
> 于是Cheka就凑热闹上去看了嘛，正巧就是Nara在给一个被流氓欺负的商人老奶奶出头
> 
> 本来只是争执，但是对面的流氓被Nara怼得哑口无言所以就恼羞成怒了，然后想上手打人
> 
> 后面就是咋们的正义小王子Cheka英雄救美了一波，帮Nara她们赶跑了流氓
> 
> 最后基本上就是那种女主想要答谢然后一男一女就在城里到处走走逛逛玩玩然后引发情愫的老迪○尼情节了
> 
> 大概就是这样x感谢看了我这不长不短的废话以及我的流水账文章！喜欢的话请点个心谢谢！！（不要脸）

**Author's Note:**

> 【后记】  
> 我发誓这可能是我很少数全程写得非常开心的文了
> 
> 然后写着写着就不自觉地放飞自我了，结果就导致狼狮糖好像没多少，但是温馨家庭场面贼多的情况了，于是我出于心虚又在角角落落塞了点点的糖什么的，希望老师们别骂我（？）
> 
> 全篇我最喜欢的地方可能就是最后的狮护崽了，对不起我是真的庸俗我超喜欢这种桥段的（被打）
> 
> 其实最开始最后的谋反事件我是想让哥哥觉醒自己的独有魔法然后去护妹妹的，但是想了想这样狼狮好像就不是重点了所以改成了狮护妹妹（对我刚开始是想让妹妹差点被炎弹砸到的），结果写着写着发现写不了什么细节，所以就改成了哥推妹狮护崽（？）这种情况了
> 
> 不过又帅又强的狮我是描写得很开心的，就是不知道有没有把我想的东西全部清楚地表达出来就是了（草）
> 
> 在这之后还会有一篇这个长子视角的后续，不过我会先把我想开的一个系列（无关狼狮）给写了所以下个更新可能会慢一点了
> 
> 希望老师们都看得开心！！喜欢的话请记得给我留个心谢谢！！（厚脸皮）


End file.
